1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel and a display apparatus having a display panel. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel which includes a liquid crystal layer which alternately polarize images in two different polarization directions in response to a 3-dimensional (3D) image being realized in an active method, and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of electronic apparatuses have been developed and distributed. In particular, various types of display apparatuses including a television, a mobile phone, a computer, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) are being widely used in general households.
As display apparatuses are increasingly used, user expectations for a wide variety of functions are also increasing. To meet the user's expectations, products equipped with new functions have appeared. In recent years, a display apparatus capable of realizing a 3D image has been in the spotlight.
A method of realizing a 3D image is largely divided into an active method and a passive method.
The active method uses shutter-type glasses and is called a shutter glasses method. In the active method, in response to a display apparatus outputting a left-eye image and a right-eye image alternately, shutter glasses alternately close a right shutter and a left shutter, thereby realizing a 3D image on the eyes of the user. That is, the active method allows the left eye of the user who wears the shutter glasses to view only the left-eye image and allows the right eye of the user to view only the right-eye image, so that the user can recognize the 3D image.
The passive method uses polarized glasses having different phases on a left glass and a right glass. In the passive method, in response to a display apparatus dividing an image on a horizontal line basis and outputting images having two phases which correspond to polarized glasses, a 3D image is realized by the eyes of the user wearing the polarized glasses.
Since the active method reproduces the left-eye image and the right-eye image in sequence, it is possible to realize a high-resolution 3D image. However, a frame rate greater than 120 Hz is required. Also, the shutter glasses are weighty and expensive, and the user's eyes get easily tired due to flickering produced by the shutter method.
The passive method uses polarized glasses that are light and inexpensive. However, dividing an image on a horizontal line basis may result in reduction in horizontal resolution and degradation of image quality.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method of maximizing advantages of the active method and the passive method in response to a 3D image being realized on a display apparatus.